Sent from the Sky
by enchanted sakura
Summary: *rated just in case* Sakura is a half angel and to be a complete human again she must pass a test but what happens when she finds herself in the Li Mansion and her chance to relive on the planet in the hands of Xiaolang/ Syaoran. Plz R+R.
1. Meeting You

Author's Note: Hi everybody. This is my first ficie [I like that spelling] so please R+R. Sakura hasn't discovered the Clow Cards yet but there is magic. Everybody's around 18. It's definitely going to be S+S. Um, that's all. Please R+R.  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is not mine.  
  
Sent from the Sky  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting You  
  
The heavenly light shone through a pair of emerald eyes, staring with passion at an orange sunrise. The owner of the eyes was no other than Sakura Kinomoto, cheerleading captain at her university. Her honey-brown hair made every guy drool when they saw her and her innocent face would give every cloud a silver lining. She was just like an angel. Actually, she was a half angel. Her physical body died in a car accident when she was fifteen but her spirit managed to escape. She now lived in Kottie, a realm for healing souls just above the planet Earth. It was a direct replica of Earth except that everyone here was not a complete human yet. This was the year where she would be given the permission to leave if she passed the test.  
  
Minutes passed and soon a glowing ball of heat showed it's full body to the residents of Kottie. Sakura gasped at the sight. It was like a never that she actually woke up in time to see a sunrise. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the lavish warmth to touch her delicate skin. It felt so good, just like her life on Earth. Her mind showed her a jumble of pictures. One featured a grown man wearing an apron and glasses. He had combed brown hair and his face showed mixed expressions of happiness and pride. Another showed her a man similar to the other one but younger. She could never place her finger on who they were but she knew they meant a lot to her.  
  
Sakura wandered around on the cliff edge. She had a bird's eye view of the whole city. She could see Tomoyo working on her latest design. 'She'd never change.' Sakura then averted her gaze to Kaho. She seemed so strange whenever Sakura was around. She'd always talked about magic and Sakura's pink aura [A/N: Wonder why?]. If she weren't talking about that, she would be talking about Sakura going to Earth to pass her test and cure a guy of bad temper.  
  
Sakura walked her way back to her home. She had university to attend, not to mention Tomoyo's taping session and a private talk with the head of the Broken Souls. It was going to be a long day.  
  
At home, Sakura had breakfast with four other students. They were all from her university and all girls.  
  
"Hey Sakura," said a girl with pigtails at the top of her head. She was named Chiharu and she came to Kottie the same year Sakura did  
  
"You're early," said another girl called Naoko. She was into freaky stories ever since young and she hadn't changed one bit. Pity was what Sakura called it.  
  
"Give her a break," added Rika. She was the most mature of the three and was like a parent to them. They always obeyed her.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Sakura, I've heard that you're getting your mission today. Is that true?"  
  
Sakura gave Tomoyo one of her cheeky grins.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Cool. I wish you luck."  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo."  
  
After breakfast, the five walked to university together. They were wearing a pink top with a large white collar and a pleated white skirt that went to just above their knees. They wore no socks but pink high boots adorned their feet to their shins. That was their uniform. As they entered through the golden gates of Kottie University, the bell rang.  
  
"We're late," announced Sakura after a minute.  
  
"Slow response," replied Chiharu immediately after Sakura made her announcement. A tomato red hue spread over Sakura's face and the other four started to laugh. Sakura was rarely mad. They raced to their classes which happened to be maths.  
  
As they crashed into the classroom, the teacher got really fumed up.  
  
"Chiharu, Naoko, Tomoyo, Rika, Sakura see me after this period."  
  
The lesson went along, the revised some four unit maths before starting to work on actual stuff. As students poured out of the classroom, the five girls didn't move an inch. Their nerves were making them shake desperately and they were all thinking of a plan to get them out of the situation. [A/N: exactly what I do when I'm in trouble and trust me, I'm in trouble all the time.]  
  
"What happened TODAY?" He put an emphasis on 'today' so they wouldn't tell him a story that happened yesterday.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"We-"  
  
"Got-"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Lost."  
  
The teacher didn't seem to believe them but nodded his head just the same. The rest of the day went along smoothly. Sakura got the award for being the densest student in the class and Tomoyo won design freak award.  
  
"Yes!" screamed Sakura as the clock hit three, exactly.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, please don't be so rude," said the teacher.  
  
"But Mrs Snow, it's three." Mrs Snow turned her head towards the clock.  
  
"Oh, you can all go."  
  
Everybody in the class left the room, giving Sakura all their thanks.  
  
"Sakura, we'll see you at five. Okay?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tell us what the head says to you. K?"  
  
Sakura gave Tomoyo a smile. "Definitely!"  
  
They headed their separate ways. After fifteen minutes, Sakura arrived at the city hall. She walked inside, aware that every bone was shaking. 'What's wrong with me. I'm shaking badly.'  
  
"Ahhh. Miss Sakura Kinomoto. My mistress is waiting to see you. Please follow me."  
  
Sakura followed the lady. They meandered through the building. It was absolutely huge. There were rods of gold hold chandeliers and marble columns filled every walkway. They stopped by a set of brass doors, twice the height of Sakura.  
  
"My mistress is inside, Miss Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura smiled weakly and walked inside. She came face to face with a lady whom she recognised.  
  
Kaho.  
  
"Sakura you know why you and I are here."  
  
"I do know madam."  
  
"Kaho will do. You're test is quite different when compared to the quests of others. You will need to discover your true strength. One that lies beyond your imagination. If you are successful, you will also win the heart of someone that will help you in you test. He will be ignorant of his help but only time knows what will happen. I've already dropped a note at your residence. Your friends know the story. You shall leave today. Understand?"  
  
Sakura swallowed her fear. She was going to win the heart of someone. She was going to love?  
  
"Yes, but where shall I go?"  
  
"Search within yourself. You are the question and the answer." Then Kaho disappeared and Sakura felt herself being teleported to another place, Kottie High.  
  
"Oh man."  
  
Sakura walked around the school. There was nothing that could tell her where to go. She was truly lost. Then something caught her attention. A plant she had never seen before. It was pink and only pink. It was beautiful. She walked over to the plant and touched the soft petals. She felt something form in her hand. A flower brooch and it looked just like the plant. On it, the words Ying Fa were imprinted. It was beautiful, just like the plant.  
  
'Wow.' Sakura pinned the brooch onto her uniform and felt herself fall through many dimensions and layers of cloud. Colours whizzed past her as she continued to fall even more. Then the colours started to form a surrounding. Green plants started to take shape and so did peonies and other flowers. The scenery was wonderful. Sakura landed with a light bump. She touched her uniform only to find the brooch had disappeared. She stood up and walked around. The place was huge. It was probably bigger than the City Hall. Thoughts buzzed through Sakura's head. Is this Earth? Her thoughts were answered when a boy stepped out into the garden. He had amber eyes and messy brown hair. His face contained lines of wisdom. Another human followed him. This time it was a girl. She had two buns with ponytails hanging beneath them. Her eyes were ruby red and she was beautiful.  
  
"Xiaolang, why did you decide to come here?" The girl clung onto the boy's arm and any onlooker would have known that he didn't enjoy this.  
  
"Meiling, I told you. I'm sensing an aura. It's not very strong but it has potential. Is that good enough?" He practically screamed at the girl. Slowly, he made his way towards the bush Sakura was hiding behind.  
  
"It's here."  
  
Tension built up inside Sakura as they neared her. The boy cut through the bush and saw a girl all cuddled up.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. The girl stood by his side, supporting him.  
  
Sakura was about to say her name when she remembered the words she saw on the brooch. "My name's Ying Fa. May I ask yours and where I am?"  
  
"You are in the Garden of the Li mansion and I am Xiaolang Li, heir to the leader of the Li clan."  
  
"I am Meiling Li. Xiaolang's cousin." She gave Sakura a dirty look.  
  
"May I ask if I can seek shelter here? I'm new to this place and do not have much," asked Sakura. She could see Meiling turning her head in disapproval but Xiaolang SEEMED to be nicer.  
  
"You'll have to ask my mum first. Follow me."  
  
Sakura followed Xiaolang through the huge mansion.  
  
"Mother, a girl is wishing to seek shelter. This is the girl. Her name's Ying Fa." He made a gesture for Sakura [A/N: I'll call her Ying Fa now] to step forward. Xiaolang's mother closed her eyes and concentrated. She looked peaceful.  
  
"Yes. Please take her to the West Wing and make sure she is comfortable with where she stays."  
  
"But aunt, the West Wing only occupies Li's. She's a total stranger," interrupted Meiling.  
  
"Meiling, never question me. Understand?"  
  
Meiling backed away, anger was written all over her face.  
  
"Do you know your way around here?" This was addressed to Ying Fa.  
  
"No madam."  
  
"I'll enrol you to go to the same school as Xiaolang and Meiling. You'll be going to Litty University. It's the most prestigious university in Hong Kong. You have got a graduation certificate haven't you?"  
  
"Yes," replied Ying Fa.  
  
"Also, tomorrow, since it's a Saturday, I'll have a few maids go shopping with you. The clothes you are wearing are rather strange." She pointed to Ying Fa's uniform. Ying Fa blushed then nodded.  
  
"Xiaolang, I need to talk to you. Meiling, take Ying Fa to her room."  
  
Meiling did as she was ordered but she wasn't too happy. When they were out of the room, Yelan, Xiaolang's mother, started to talk to him.  
  
"Take care of her."  
  
"But why mother?"  
  
"She may be the one." With that, Yelan summoned the Clow Book to her side. "The Clow Book. There are traces of Clow's aura mixed within hers. She may indeed be the one."  
  
Xiaolang gasped at his mother.  
  
"Now scurry along and take good care of her. Don't say anything about the book until I think she's ready."  
  
Xiaolang left his mother's study and went to the West Wing where Ying Fa would be settling in her room.  
  
Author's Note: That's chapter 1. Please review. Please? 


	2. The Mall

Sent from the Sky  
  
Chapter 2: The Mall  
  
As Ying Fa and Meiling walked down the hallway silence settled between them. Meiling had a tendency to give Ying Fa nasty looks and occasionally give her insults that really hurt Ying Fa. As they reached the West Wing, a group of elderly people greeted them.  
  
"Ahhh. A strong aura is near you Meiling," commented one of them. Her name was Mei Gui Li. [A/N: I'm not sure how you spell it but in English it is meant to be 'Rose.' Also, I'm making it up.] She was the oldest of the elders and definitely the wisest. "She is different and if we're not careful, she'll be stronger than Xiaolang."  
  
Meiling seemed really insulted by this. So insulted she started screaming.  
  
"How dare you? Xiaolang will always be stronger than this shrimp. She's no match against Xiaolang. How could you say that to the heir of this clan and my fiancé?"  
  
Mei Gui backed off surprised at Meiling's sudden outburst. However, this aroused the attention of four giggling girls.  
  
"Cousin, what's the matter?" asked the youngest one.  
  
"Ohhhh. Who's she? She's pretty," exclaimed another. This was directed towards Ying Fa. Ying Fa seemed to pale a little until a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned around, coming face to face with Xiaolang's mother. Somehow, something about her made Ying Fa feel really comfortable.  
  
"Let me introduce them. They are my four daughters, Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei and Shiefa." She gestured to each of them as she called their names. Ying Fa thought Shiefa looked much more sensible than the rest.  
  
"Stick with Shiefa. She's not as 'giggly' as the others," whispered Yelan to Ying Fa. Ying Fa smiled, weakly.  
  
"Shiefa, please help Ying Fa with her shopping tomorrow. She doesn't have anything apart from her 'strange' clothes." Shiefa nodded. "Also, take her to the spare room in this wing. Meiling seems uncomfortable when Ying Fa's around." Shiefa obeyed her mother's orders and soon, as they walked further down the hallway, Shiefa and Ying Fa had a very jolly conversation.  
  
"You know, I think I'll enjoy your company very much."  
  
"Thanks, Ying Fa. So where are you from?"  
  
Ying Fa hesitated with this question but eventually something flowed from her mouth. "Japan. Tomoeda Japan."  
  
"That's a very nice place. Were you named after the cherry blossoms there?"  
  
An idea struck Ying Fa. That's why the brooch had the words 'Ying Fa' on them. That was the translation of her real name in Chinese. "Yes."  
  
Shiefa gave Ying Fa a sweet smile.  
  
"Ying Fa, do you believe in magic?"  
  
"Not really but I guess I do in a sense." Pictures of her surprise appearance at Kottie High filled Ying Fa's mind.  
  
"I do. I would say it was magic that you're here. You're a much better company than my sisters. They squeal way to much."  
  
Ying Fa laughed. It was funny to hear Shiefa speak of her sisters in that manner.  
  
"Oh, here we are. Your rooms right opposite mine."  
  
"That's groovy. Can I visit sometime?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ying Fa walked into her room. It was beautifully furnished. There was a Queen Size bed in the corner of the pastel pink and cream room. There was a window behind the bed letting in the gorgeous sunshine that Ying Fa hated. There was a built in robe on the eastern side of the room that lead to an ensuite as well as a huge wardrobe. A study desk was placed at the end of the bed. It was equipped with all the necessary study stuff. 'It's surprising that the room was furnished, perfectly for a girl in me.' Ying Fa plopped down on the bed, sinking into its softness. Here eyelids fluttered for a moment, taking in the reality.  
  
Her moment of relaxation was interrupted when someone bombarded into her room.  
  
"Whoa!" Ying Fa fell onto the floor. A pair of strong arms helped her get up. Her eyes looked up to an emotionless face. The features were vivid but it was the expression that put cruelty to his face. "Xiaolang?"  
  
"Don't think of calling me that. Master Li will be most appropriate. I was only being nice earlier today because you seemed pretty weak but that was a bad mistake. You are probably all but weak, being able to put up with Meiling's insults. Anyway onto the point, dinner will be served in twenty minutes. I suggest you get changed." The way he spoke stiffened Ying Fa's tender heart. It sounded like a wolf speaking to a lamb.  
  
"I don't have clothes." Xiaolang let out a sigh.  
  
"Girls. Shiefa would lend you some if that makes you happier. Girls. So annoying."  
  
"Fine," grunted Ying Fa in return. For some strange reason she thought getting on the bad side of Xiaolang was not a good idea. She walked across the hallway and entered Shiefa's room. As she entered, she spotted Shiefa sitting in the corner her eyes glued to a book, David Copperfield.  
  
"Shiefa." Shiefa looked up and her eyes met Ying Fa's.  
  
"So sorry. I was too into the book."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Basically, a boy goes through a poor youth and ends up wealthy. Proves you can go from bad to good. Now what did you require?"  
  
"A pair of clothes." As Shiefa heard this, her eyes glittered up. It reminded Sakura of Tomoyo, always going on about fashion. Over ten minutes, Shiefa kept coming and going, dressing Ying Fa up. Ying Fa looked at herself in a mirror. She was adorned with pink butterfly clips in her hair. A cherry blossom pink tank top with one flower in the top hugged her curves and a three quarter hot pink shorts hung tightly from the waist. Glittering pink sandals were fixed on Ying Fa's feet but Ying Fa herself saw no point in the shoes.  
  
"Gorgeous."  
  
Ying Fa sweat dropped. She was a direct replica of Tomoyo.  
  
"Come on, if we are late any more, my brother will explode."  
  
Ying Fa agreed with Shiefa and hurried with her downstairs to a huge dining hall lighted with tens of chandeliers and four long tables although only one was occupied. Ying Fa's eyes showed expressions of awe.  
  
"Don't be surprised now, it's only the smallest of five dining halls."  
  
"Kidding?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Shiefa led Ying Fa to a table and a seat between herself and Xiaolang. Ying Fa and Xiaolang both glared at each other when Shiefa's words drifted into Ying Fa's mind. 'Proves you can go from bad to good.'  
  
Ying Fa smiled sweetly at Xiaolang to be answered by a stranger glare. Their competition ended when Fuutie, Fanren and Feimei entered the scene.  
  
"It's the kawaii girl again."  
  
"She's a perfect match for Xiaolang. They're so sweet together."  
  
"Like totally."  
  
"Shut Up!" screamed Ying Fa and Xiaolang in unison.  
  
"They can even finish off each other's sentences. Kawaii!"  
  
The family and Ying Fa ate dinner with peace despite the occasional glares Ying Fa receives from Xiaolang. As dinner concluded, Yelan gave a speech.  
  
"I know not all of you know our guest, Ying Fa. She dwells in the West Wing with the Li's and her room is opposite Shiefa's. Please treat her NICELY." She put an emphasis on nicely and took a look at Xiaolang. As the family departed, Ying Fa tried to escape from the attention of the Li sisters, excluding Shiefa, but found it impossible.  
  
"Can I leave, please?"  
  
"She's like an angel."  
  
"Guardian angel-"  
  
"For our Xiaolang." That was the last straw. Ying Fa was fed up with the fact that she and Xiaolang are a cute couple.  
  
"I WANT TO GO."  
  
This shocked the Li sisters and awoke them from their 'trance.' Slowly each one moved away from Ying Fa and headed towards their rooms leaving Shiefa and Ying Fa alone.  
  
"Are they always like that?"  
  
"Ying Fa, one thing you must learn. They are very insane at times like when they meet pretty girls. Try to stay out of their way."  
  
"Thanks for the advice."  
  
The two walked to their rooms, chattering about tomorrow's day at the mall when Ying Fa remembered something.  
  
"Shiefa, I have well no pyjamas."  
  
"Don't worry, I have ten."  
  
They entered Shiefa's room and exited, Ying Fa dressed in pink, again. She wore a silk singlet and silk pyjama shorts.  
  
"Thanks Shiefa."  
  
"CYa tomorrow. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
As Ying Fa drifted off to sleep, her mind had a very unsettled night.  
  
[Dream]  
  
Ying Fa was in Yelan's study and Xiaolang was with them.  
  
"Ying Fa, you are no ordinary girl," started Yelan.  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"No, you have great magic potential. I want you to see if you have any luck with this. Xiaolang."  
  
Xiaolang reluctantly handed Ying Fa a red book bordered with gold and encrusted with a lion shaped animal at the front. Ying Fa placed her hand on the book, a flow of positive energy flowed through her. She felt so warm and comfortable. Then as she opened the book and whispered the words, 'windy' a wind blew over them. Cards fluttered away and a stuffed animal appeared.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cerberus, Guardian of the Clow Cards."  
  
"Cerberus, I'd like to introduce you to Ying Fa, the new mistress of the cards and Ying Fa, I'd like to introduce you to the world of magic."  
  
[End of dream]  
  
Ying Fa woke with sweat pouring down her face. She glanced at her alarm clock. 6am. She contemplated on her dream. Was that what Kaho was talking about? Her true ability was magic. She laid her head down again but sleep couldn't find it's way to her so she dressed [Shiefa's clothes] and walked to the dining hall. To her surprise, servants were bustling around and all the Li's were eating.  
  
"Morning," said Ying Fa.  
  
"Hi Ying Fa," answered Feimei.  
  
"How was your sleep," continued Fuutie.  
  
"Did you have a nice dream?" extended Fanren.  
  
"Give her a break!" said Shiefa. The three sisters stared at Shiefa. She was so supportive of Ying Fa.  
  
"Morning Ying Fa. I expect your sleep to be calm. Like my daughters asked, did you have a dream?" asked Yelan.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty good but I had a weird dreams. Something about cards." The whole table gasped, including the butler Wei.  
  
"Ha ha ha. A non Li dreaming about the cards. Pathetic," criticised Meiling.  
  
After breakfast, Ying Fa and Shiefa and two maids headed for The Central Mall. In other words, the biggest and best mall in the whole of Hong Kong. As they entered through it's double doors, Ying Fa could do nothing but rudely stare. It was filled with shops and at least six levels high. Each level sold a different type of item.  
  
"Come on Ying Fa. Fashion first."  
  
Shiefa grabbed Ying Fa's hand and motioned the maids to follow. They browsed through shops stacked with shoes and shops filled with fashionable clothes. After they finished browsing, not to mention buying, shops the maids were equipped with bags and bags of items. They were about to exit when something caught her eye. A boy with sapphire hair walking with a girl with amethyst hair. The two were quite a distance but it was obvious the boy was always trying to catch a glimpse of the girl. Ying Fa started to walk towards the pair when she stopped.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
The girl turned around and her eyes widened.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
They ran towards each other leaving Shiefa dumbfounded. 'Who is Sakura and how come Ying Fa knows this girl. Oh well.' Shiefa followed them and was surprised to see the boy.  
  
"Eriol. The annoying brat."  
  
Author's Note: That's the end of Chapter 2. Please review. 


	3. The Book

Sent from the Sky  
  
Chapter 3: The Book  
  
As Ying Fa and Tomoyo closed in on each other, Shiefa and Eriol did too. Ying Fa took a good look at Tomoyo, breathing out breaths of happiness.  
  
"Tomoyo, long time no see."  
  
"Sakura-"  
  
"Call me Ying Fa. That's my name in this world, at least in this country."  
  
"Okay. Ying Fa, it's only been one day and you call it a long time."  
  
"Well," Ying Fa fiddled around with her fingers. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"My quest sort of thing is to help you and when I fell, Mr Eriol, I forgot his surname cause I only call him by his first name, anyway found me and gave me shelter in his home. It's quite big, though not as big as where I used to live. He's been very nice." Ying Fa grunted as Tomoyo said the words 'very nice.'  
  
"Lucky you. Master Xiaolang Li is soooooooooooooooo nasty and cruel though he does own a very large mansion."  
  
Ying Fa blabbed to Tomoyo about her current residence and the members while Tomoyo kept going on about Eriol's residence. They exchanged information and contact numbers. Meanwhile, Eriol and Shiefa weren't having a very pleasant talk.  
  
"What are you doing here with Ying Fa's friend?"  
  
"Ahhh. Her name's Ying Fa right? She magically strong."  
  
Shiefa got more irritated every time Eriol spoke an extra word.  
  
"She is called Tomoyo and she is a very pleasant girl. So how is my descendent doing?"  
  
"You have no right to know. Ying Fa." Ying Fa turned to face Shiefa.  
  
"We're going."  
  
"Can Tomoyo come with us?"  
  
Shiefa nodded in agreement and within minutes, the five girls [A/N: two maids] were heading out of the mall and going towards a private Li taxi. Shiefa seemed very annoyed that Tomoyo was staying with Eriol. She took a glance at Ying Fa and Tomoyo. The two seemed so comfortable next to each other. They seemed to know each other very well.  
  
The drive back wasn't too eventful. Shiefa closed herself against any word from Ying Fa and Tomoyo, in case they speak of Eriol again. As they arrived at the entrance of the Li residence, the maids bustled out carrying all of the shopping leaving the other three some private time to talk among themselves.  
  
"Tomoyo, would you like to live here instead at Eriol's place?" asked Shiefa. Ying Fa gave Tomoyo her puppy eye looks and Tomoyo gave Ying Fa pity.  
  
"Okay but I want to see him at least once a week." Shiefa happily agreed and soon they were walking to Yelan's study. Tomoyo gasped as she saw the abundant amount of servants and the quality the interior was in. She stared at the elegant way all the Li's dressed and the wonderful manner in which they acted. Despite the many things to gape at, Tomoyo found interest in a person. A girl with ebony black hair and glittering ruby eyes. The girl was Meiling.  
  
"Ying Fa, whose that girl with the black hair?"  
  
"Ohh, she's Meiling. I personally don't like her. She had a rusty attitude." Tomoyo giggled as she heard Ying Fa mention the words 'rusty attitude.' Shiefa looked at Tomoyo and nodded her head in agreement [A/N: to Ying Fa]. Before long, they were standing outside Yelan's study.  
  
"Shiefa, what is it?" asked Yelan. Shiefa explained the situation to Yelan and Yelan agreed to Shiefa's request.  
  
"Shiefa would you like to lead Tomoyo to the master bedroom in the East Wing." Ying Fa gasped as she heard this. East Wing but she lived in the West Wing. Shiefa quietly led Tomoyo towards the East Wing leaving Ying Fa with Yelan. Ying Fa looked ahead, her eyes absorbed in Yelan's serenity and wisdom.  
  
"Ying Fa, please don' hide secrets from us. We're trying to be as family like as possible. Families don't keep secrets. Please tell me how Xiaolang is treating you."  
  
Ying Fa gulped. How was she meant to tell Yelan that her son is treating her with hostility?  
  
"He's okay, not the way that he acted when we first met but it's okay."  
  
Yelan's face grew stern. "Is he treating you like an equal?"  
  
"Not quite but fair enough."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ying Fa made her way back to her room, finding it tidied and finding a note attached to her desk. It said:  
  
'Ying Fa, your school uniform is in your wardrobe. Don't come complaining to us if it doesn't fit. It's not our fault.  
  
Be careful at school.  
  
Master Li and Mistress Meiling'  
  
Ying Fa frowned at the note. What does it mean when it says 'be careful at school?' That was the last thing on her mind though. She opened her wardrobe and found it filled with clothes that were all maroon. 'Yuck' She tried them on. They fitted well enough, although they were a bit too big. After that, she found she had nothing to do. She didn't have any homework and she was thankful for that. Her room was tidied and her clothes were already in her wardrobe. She decided it was time to visit Tomoyo, wherever the East Wing was.  
  
Ying Fa wandered around helplessly. There was no sign indicating that the East Wing was east of the mansion or west or whatever. There wasn't even a sign stating which way it was to the East Wing. Eventually, she got quite lost, finding herself looking at a huge area of practice grounds and two teenagers with swords in their hands having a sword fight. Her eyes were glued to their actions. They were so graceful. Unconsciously, she walked towards the fighters and realised they were Meiling and Xiaolang. They were so good. Li was winning but Meiling kept up her guard.  
  
"Wow that is so cool," commented Ying Fa. The two fighters looked up with angry faces that scared Ying Fa.  
  
"Get away from here. You don't know how dangerous it is."  
  
"I just wanted to know where the East Wing is. I couldn't find it."  
  
"How clueless can you be? The East Wing is on the east side of the mansion and that's that way." Meiling pointed the way Ying Fa came.  
  
"Thanks." Ying Fa put up a sweet smile and left Meiling and Xiaolang to continue fighting. She walked a bit further and a bit further until her legs could support her no more. 'How far is this East Wing?'  
  
"Ying Fa. What are you doing there?" Ying Fa recognised this voice. It was Tomoyo's. She turned and looked into pools of amethyst swirls. She ran towards Tomoyo and was warmed by her embrace.  
  
"Tomoyo, where were you?"  
  
"If you walked directly down the walkway [A/N: Remember that Ying Fa's room is at the end of the West Wing so she can only go one direction.] room number 1 is mine. What were doing all the way down there?"  
  
"I kept walking the way Meiling told me too."  
  
"You should be careful. I heard someone say that there is a dragon where you were heading."  
  
Ying Fa gasped as she heard this. 'Meiling is really wicked.'  
  
"Come in."  
  
Ying Fa and Tomoyo walked into Tomoyo's room. It was nicely decorated but was nowhere near the size of Ying Fa's room. It was comparably much smaller. In the centre of the back wall was a double size bed covered with beige sheets. A bookcase lay on the left of the bed and a study desk on the right. At the foot of the bed, lay a small table that held Tomoyo's camera and measuring tapes.  
  
"It's quite impressive," remarked Ying Fa. Tomoyo gave her a smile in return and shuffled through her wardrobe until she found another costume. It was a baby purple leotard and high socks, past Ying Fa's knee, came with it. A purple and yellow cape shadowed the leotard. Ying Fa's eyes widened.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"Well, SAKURA before she left Kottie PROMISED that I'd be allowed to take measurements for another costume but she LEFT without even saying goodbye. So this is the costume in case adventures happened."  
  
Ying Fa sweat dropped. Tomoyo was over violent today. They spent two hours talking about the differences between Litty and Kottie. They laughed whilst their talking and if anyone walked outside Tomoyo's room were sure to crack up themselves. Two hours slowly drifted by and a knock on Tomoyo's door signalled the time for tea. The two walked to the smallest dining room. The one where Ying Fa had dinner the day before. Tomoyo gasped when she saw the room.  
  
"Is this the smallest? It's like the size of the biggest at where I used to live."  
  
"Tomoyo, keep it down." Tomoyo whispered an 'oops' and walked to the table where everyone were seated. Like Ying Fa, Tomoyo got smothered by three of Xiaolang's sisters but she did not receive as much attention as Ying Fa. Tea was served as usual, Xiaolang and Meiling kept shooting Ying Fa death glances, Yelan and Shiefa act really nicely towards Ying Fa and Tomoyo and Ying Fa and Tomoyo barely noticed.  
  
After tea, Yelan called Ying Fa and Tomoyo back whilst everyone else walked out.  
  
"Ying Fa and Tomoyo, don't try to hide your secret from me. I know everything."  
  
Ying Fa gasped but Tomoyo just smiled, weakly.  
  
"You two are not exactly fully human."  
  
This was too much for Ying Fa. "How could you tell?"  
  
"I have a power that not many people have. You have that power too Ying Fa but don't know of it. It's an ability many people desire. To tell the truth, all my children have this power. Tomoyo I know why you're here. You're here to help Ying Fa, namely Sakura, with her important task."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"It started when Ying Fa came to this mansion. The grounds were always fully secured and no one ever permitted a young girl to enter but Ying Fa somehow got into the house. It was rather strange. I did some research on it and read a chapter about half angels. They didn't know if it was real or not but I believed it. When Ying Fa came to talk to me, I sensed something. Not only did I sense an extraordinary power, I also sensed something that wasn't found in humans. When you, Tomoyo came, I also sensed something that didn't make you human. I asked Shiefa where she met Tomoyo and she told me the story, even when you called Ying Fa, Sakura. I researched a bit more and found an article, written by Ying Fa's father, about death and he gave an example, the death of his daughter by the name of Sakura. The picture of Sakura looked just like Ying Fa, only three years younger. I thought that must be you and you two must not be a human. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes but since you know our secret, I ask a favour," started Ying Fa.  
  
"Don't tell it to anyone," finished Tomoyo. Yelan smiled in return and left.  
  
Ying Fa and Tomoyo walked, in a melancholy state, to Ying Fa's room.  
  
"So much for hiding it," said Tomoyo. Ying Fa nodded in agreement. She plopped herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Wonder what extraordinary power I have?"  
  
"Ying Fa, I don't think she'll hide that secret for long. You never know. Maybe tomorrow is the day that you'll found out about the secret."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Yelan [A/N: I'm not Japanese so I don't know when to add kun bla bla bla. Please forgive me] sure is pretty clever."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ying Fa closed her eyelids and found herself facing a white haired looking man and a huge lion. She had a set red and gold cards in her hands and a pink staff with a funny beak shaped thing on it.  
  
"Ying Fa. Wake up!" A voice ran through Ying Fa's thoughts. It was Tomoyo's. "It's dinner. You've slept for two hours." Ying Fa's mind jerked her awake. 'The cards, why are they in my dreams again. Is that my extraordinary power? But what's so special about cards.'  
  
"Are you okay, Ying Fa. You look sick." Ying Fa nodded her head and soon the two were walking down to dinner.  
  
After dinner, Yelan called on Ying Fa and Xiaolang. The three walked to Yelan's study.  
  
"Ying Fa, you are no ordinary girl," started Yelan.  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"No, you have great magic potential. I want you to see if you have any luck with this. Xiaolang."  
  
Xiaolang reluctantly handed Ying Fa a red book bordered with gold and encrusted with a lion shaped animal at the front. Ying Fa placed her hand on the book, a flow of positive energy flowed through her. She felt so warm and comfortable. Then as she opened the book and whispered the words, 'windy' a wind blew over them. Cards fluttered away and a stuffed animal appeared.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cerberus, Guardian of the Clow Cards."  
  
"Cerberus, I'd like to introduce you to Ying Fa, the new mistress of the cards and Ying Fa, I'd like to introduce you to the world of magic."  
  
"This is like my dream, no, this IS my dream."  
  
Yelan gave Ying Fa a smile but Xiaolang looked like he was about to burst.  
  
Author's Note: Hi, it's me, again. Aren't you all so happy to read from me? Anyway please review. Thanks. 


	4. A Sleeping Obstacle

Sent from the Sky  
  
Chapter 4: Sleeping Obstacles  
  
It had been a month since Ying Fa opened the Clow Book and half of the cards were captured, the majority belonging to Ying Fa. Xiaolang had become slightly nicer to Ying Fa but most times he still shot her dirty looks. Meiling started to be more rotten to Ying Fa ever since she opened the Clow Book. Tomoyo, on the other hand, became more energetic when she heard the words 'card capture.'  
  
'Ring ring'  
  
Ying Fa's alarm set the whole mansion on alert except herself. She twisted and twirled in bed, hugged the sheets.  
  
"YING FA!" a voice boomed down the hallway to Ying Fa's room. "YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE. IT'S SEVEN ALREADY!"  
  
"Ahhh. Wake up." Kero flew to Ying Fa's faced and gently slapped her. Ying Fa's eyes opened slowly, taking in a bear shaped yellow.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Seven. Quite early isn't it. Very early," replied Kero, sarcastically.  
  
Ying Fa jerked awaked and ran to her wardrobe and got changed. Then she did all the usual stuff and headed to breakfast. She found three patches of maroon and rushed to sit next to the one with black-purple hair.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Don't you mean evening, Kinomoto?" Meiling smirked. Ying Fa stayed quiet and ate her breakfast.  
  
"Xiaolang did you know that they are going to announce the characters for the Cinderella [sorry, I couldn't think of any other fairy tales] play, today. I know I'm going to be Cinderella and you're my prince in shining armour."  
  
Xiaolang's heart sank at Meiling's words. The four set off for school and met Eriol at the gates.  
  
"Eriol. Over here." Tomoyo called to the blue haired boy and headed his way. The three just followed.  
  
"Ying Fa, you're Cinderella," said Eriol to a surprised Ying Fa. "And Xiaolang is the charming prince. Meiling's you're the wicked stepmother. Tomoyo, once again, does the costume design and narration and I am the prince's loyal assistant."  
  
"WHAT!?! ARE YOU READING THE CAST ROLES CORRECTLY?" boomed Ying Fa, Xiaolang and Meiling's voice in unison. The three of them were red from embarrassment.  
  
"Check it out yourselves." The three walked to the cast role, which was stuck on a window, and gulped. Meiling in anger, Ying Fa in surprise and Xiaolang in frustration.  
  
'Ring ring'  
  
The bell rang and the whole playground slowly drifted into the buildings. Ying Fa, Tomoyo, Meiling, Xiaolang and Eriol walked to their homeroom and were greeted by heaps of angry boys and girls. Luckily, the teacher arrived just in time.  
  
"I am sure every body read the parts that they are acting as in our Cinderella musical at the annual University Festival. I would like to congratulate Ying Fa and Xiaolang. The two did very well at the auditions." The room turned an eerie silent, no one clapped they all just glared at the two. "Rehearsal times are after school from five to seven on Tuesday and Thursday at the Drama Theatre. You can all go to your classes now."  
  
The class departed and headed towards their classrooms. Ying Fa went to physics with Tomoyo and Xiaolang while Eriol and Meiling went to Chemistry.  
  
"Ying Fa, you should be proud. You're Cinderella."  
  
"I would if he wasn't the supposedly charming prince."  
  
Tomoyo giggled and Xiaolang gave Ying Fa and death glare.  
  
"Yeah but because you two are the main characters, it'll be easier to capture a Clow Card if any appears."  
  
Ying Fa had told Tomoyo about the Clow Cards after Tomoyo overheard and then watched the three [Ying Fa, Tomoyo and Xiaolang] capture a card.  
  
"You have a point, Daidouji," said Xiaolang.  
  
The three walked into their classroom and listened to their teacher bore them with an hour-long lecture. Ying Fa smiled occasionally at the teacher, Kaho but she knew Xiaolang didn't like her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the day after Ying Fa had opened the Clow Book and released the cards. It was also her first day at Litty University. Anyone could tell she was excited. Tomoyo and her walked to their first class surprised that everyone was talking.  
  
"Have you heard that we have a new teacher?" said someone.  
  
"Yeah, it's a she," said another.  
  
"Did you know that this was the first university to allow females to teach?" asked another who Ying Fa soon learnt was named Yamazaki.  
  
"Really?" Ying Fa butted in her eagerness was showing.  
  
"It's a lie."  
  
Ying Fa and Tomoyo then found a seat near the front only to learn that Xiaolang sat right behind Ying Fa. The class turned a rapt silent as a lady in her twenties walked into the room.  
  
"Kaho!" said Ying Fa, rather shocked.  
  
"Hello everyone. Like Ying Fa said, my name is Ms Kaho. Please call me Kaho." She glanced around the room and laid her eyes on Ying Fa and Xiaolang. She turned between the loving and hating eyes. 'They are the ones.' The lesson soon ended and everyone exited.  
  
"Ying Fa, when did you know our teacher?"  
  
"She's Kaho, from Kottie. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Oh, is she? That's is like so cool, but how did you get here?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"She is not safe." A male voice said behind them.  
  
"She is so. No one talks badly of Kaho."  
  
Ying Fa and Tomoyo walked off leaving Xiaolang looking at them.  
  
"Girls are so stubborn," said Xiaolang. "She can't even sense her magical aura."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Eriol wasn't having much fun with Meiling at chemistry. Their teacher gave them impossible tasks to complete that magic probably couldn't even accomplish.  
  
"Meiling, are you still angry?"  
  
"You thing. How can you ask that at a time like this? Duh I am angry. That Kinomoto girl gets everything. The cards and the role. How much better can she get?"  
  
Eriol bowed his head and reread the instructions and shook his head. 'She still thinks she's the perfect lass for Xiaolang. Poor girl.'  
  
The lessons soon ended and everyone was free from the jail named school. The gang met each other under a huge cherry blossom [A/N: Dunno if there are cherry blossoms in China but any pink tree will do] decorated with peonies.  
  
"How was physics?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Terrible. We didn't get to do anything except listen to Kaho blab on about earthquakes."  
  
"Master Li, that is not true. The tone in Kaho's voice is one hundred times more interesting and expressive than yours."  
  
"Kinomoto! No one talks of my Xiaolang as uninteresting and non expressive."  
  
Silence overcame anger and soon they were watching everyone depart the school gates.  
  
"See you all tomorrow." Eriol left the group and walked towards the school gates and soon blended in with all the other leaving students.  
  
"Glad one of the brats left," commented Xiaolang.  
  
"I agree," added Meiling.  
  
"Meiling, you agree with everyone Xiaolang says. Even if he says 'Meiling is a bigger brat, you'll agree." Ying Fa laughed at Tomoyo's idea.  
  
"I feel sleepy." With that, Meiling fell asleep. Tomoyo yawned.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Master Li, I'm sensing a Clow card." Xiaolang nodded his head in agreement. Ying Fa dialled Kero's number on her cell and within seconds, Kero was by her side.  
  
"It's the sleep card."  
  
"Shield Card, protect us from the power of Sleep." A golden circle appeared around each of the three people and toys.  
  
"Ying Fa now would be a good time."  
  
"Right, Master Li." Ying Fa walked towards the little fairy that was sleep.  
  
"Sleep Card, return to you power confined. Sleep Card." They all watched as the Sleep Card struggled against the power of wand. The card drifted towards Tomoyo and Meiling and finally landed in Ying Fa's hand.  
  
"Ying Fa, way to go," said Kero [A/N: Like Xiaolang would ever say that!].  
  
"Oh no! I missed taping another capture."  
  
The four walked back to the Li mansion when Tomoyo had another 'brilliant' idea.  
  
"Let's do early rehearsals for the Cinderella play."  
  
The others groaned.  
  
"Great! I can even take you measurements."  
  
When they stepped into the mansion, the four sisters swarmed them.  
  
"Who is Cinderella?" asked Fuutie.  
  
"Is little brother the prince?" asked Fanren.  
  
"Are any of you wicked?" asked Feimei.  
  
"Why don't we not bombard them with questions but instead ask them gently?" suggested Shiefa.  
  
"Well, Miss Li is the stepmother, Ying Fa's Cinderella and Master Li is the charming prince. I'm costume designer."  
  
Three of the sisters squealed in delight.  
  
"Congratulations." Shiefa congratulated them warmly. The four smiled and walked towards the smallest hall.  
  
"Let's practice a few moves first. Master Li and Ying Fa should try to do some traditional dancing together to start us off."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
The two reluctantly gripped each other's hands and did a few twirls together, avoiding Meiling's continual glares and Tomoyo's smile.  
  
"Great. How about the part when the prince asks Cinderella to become his partner?"  
  
Ying Fa and Xiaolang glared at Tomoyo.  
  
"I can't believe you're making us do this, Tomoyo."  
  
Ying Fa sat herself on a seat doing some dainty housework while looking at Xiaolang's eyes. Xiaolang was positioned in a kneeling position in front of Ying Fa.  
  
"Your eyes are like deep seas of beauty and you are great yourself. I would like to ask one question. Will you-. Daidouji I don't know the next part."  
  
"Wait! Tomoyo, how do you know the script?" asked Ying Fa.  
  
"I asked for the script." Tomoyo held up a thin book.  
  
"Now, Master Li, it's two simple words. Marry me. Just say it."  
  
"Will you uh this is not a actual proposal okay? Will you uh well it's uh like be my sort of um what is it? That's right, my uh w-i-f-e?"  
  
"Y-e-s, a-l-t-h-o-u-g-h I w-i-s-h I d-o-n-t h-a-v-e t-h-i-s p-a-r-t."  
  
"That's very good you two," Tomoyo gave Ying Fa a wide smile. "We'll practice the part when the stepmother runs away in fury."  
  
"You stupid Cinderella. You-" Meiling slapped Ying Fa [A/N: acting of course] on the face and ran away from Cinderella and the prince with two stuffed dolls [A/N: her daughters] trailing behind her.  
  
"Meiling, you are meant for this part. Your nature's even like the stepmother," commented Tomoyo.  
  
"Daidouji, I could murder you for saying that."  
  
Ying Fa laughed.  
  
"So true, Tomoyo although there would be advantages of Meiling being Cinderella. I wouldn't have to kiss Master Li."  
  
Tomoyo laughed at Xiaolang's embarrassed look. Soon the hall was filled with laughter, coming from all of them.  
  
Author's Note: How was it? I always ask that, don't I? Please review. Just give a little girl some joy. Please? 


	5. Time for a Dress Rehearsal

Author's Note: Hillo ev're1.  
  
Sent from the Sky  
  
Chapter 5: Time for a Dress Rehearsal  
  
Another month passed and Ying Fa sealed more cards. Only eight were left to be captured and only one week until the first performance of Cinderella. Everyone was rather excited and some squealed at the thought that a grumpy person was going to have to kiss one of the sweetest girls in the grade. Others thought it wasn't fair but they were now ruled over by the pupils that agreed.  
  
"Finally, it's a Saturday. No school, long sleep in," announced Ying Fa with her eyelids protecting her eyeball.  
  
"Ying Fa, you've got the dress rehearsal today."  
  
"Kero, why did you have to spoil such a perfect moment of relaxation? It felt so right, nothing feels better and I'd hate to go to the dress rehearsal. Master Li will HAVE to kiss me. Usually I use the twin card but I can't today. I lost the card yesterday. Isn't that sad?"  
  
"You're already late. Any moment now and Tomoyo will come barging in-"  
  
"YING FA!"  
  
"What? Is there a fire? Let's go Kero." Ying Fa jumped out of her bed and quickly but messily got changed. She combed her hair and soon she was as ready as ever. Tomoyo and Kero cracked up laughing.  
  
"What are you two laughing about? There's a fire and it's a serious matter. Oh no! Are my clothes not on properly? Come on. We have to go. This is serious." Ying Fa glanced around and fireworks started to pop out of her head.  
  
"You, how can you?"  
  
"We're going to be late and you're in all the scenes, practically."  
  
"Right. O Key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of Light, Surrender the Wand, the Force Ignite. Release. Fly Card, release and dispel." Soon two huge wings engulfed Ying Fa's wand.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"So we won't be late."  
  
"Ying Fa, Master and Miss Li are waiting for us."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ying Fa commanded her wand back to its key size and headed towards the dining room to find Meiling and Shiefa quarrelling.  
  
"Ying Fa would never make a better Cinderella than I would," boasted Meiling.  
  
"Right and Xiaolang would agree MORE to kissing you than he would to kissing Ying Fa who has a great amount of magical powers," answered Shiefa sarcastically. Xiaolang blushed as he heard Shiefa's words.  
  
"Morning," chirped Tomoyo and Ying Fa in unison. Meiling and Shiefa quietened down and looked into their bowls of porridge. Their eyes wandered from one speck of rice to another and from one person to another.  
  
"Master Li, the car is ready," said Wei. The four students left the table and walked with Wei to a forest green Ferrari.  
  
"A new one?" asked Ying Fa quizzically.  
  
"No, it's only one of the four hundred cars we own," answered Meiling, with a smirk. Ying Fa and Tomoyo gulped.  
  
"Finally, the 'lovebirds' are here!" Yamazaki screamed to the other students as he ran towards them.  
  
"Sure it's not a lie?" asked one of Yamazaki's mates. Just on cue, Ying Fa and gang walked into the room.  
  
"Hey, for the first time in Yamazaki history, he hasn't told a lie," concluded Meiling. Everyone laughed at her words and at a certain tomato [A/N: Yamazaki] standing at the back of the theatre. Everyone chatted to each other as Tomoyo handed them their costumes. Many squealed as they saw puffs and delightful shapes on their costume but Ying Fa and Xiaolang groaned at theirs.  
  
"Come on, Cinderella and the prince should be dressed. Everyone else is." Tomoyo ushered them towards the changing room. Everyone waited a long two minutes when they heard footsteps.  
  
"They're coming out!" There was silence. "It's Kaho. Kaho's here." Kaho stepped into the room, dressed in a flowing orange kimono.  
  
"Where are they?" A thread of gentleness approached from her lips. Everyone pointed towards the changing room. Kaho nodded in agreement, a glint approaching her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, Ying Fa and Xiaolang weren't having a very good time. They both attempted to get dressed but they somehow ended up in the same changing room and they couldn't manage to get out.  
  
"Kinomoto, there's something about this room."  
  
"It's like a… a Clow Card1"  
  
"Right but we don't know which one. Were in a room, unable to get out. The door's mysteriously…"  
  
"Locked. It's the Lock Card." Ying Fa and Xiaolang both commanded their magical devices to appear. Ying Fa her staff and Xiaolang his sword.  
  
"Sleep Card, release and dispel. Sleep." The fairy materialised from the card and fluttered around the whole theatre, sending everyone to sleep, except one person, Kaho.  
  
"And to open a lock, we need-"  
  
"Kero!" Ying Fa dialled Kero's number on her cell and a kawaii voice replied.  
  
"Alright loser, this one's for real!"  
  
"KERO!"  
  
"Yah! You're dead. I rule! What is it Ying Fa?"  
  
"We have a problem. The lock card is around but how do we seal it?" Kero pondered for a moment.  
  
"Use a key. Bye. I have to finish the next level in Zelda." Kero hung up leaving Ying Fa sweat dropping. Ying Fa repeated Kero's words to Xiaolang. They tried out every one of the keys they had with them.  
  
"This is hard. If only we had an unusual key." Xiaolang pressed his back to the wall and slowly slid down, watching Ying Fa walk around in circles.  
  
"That's it!" Ying Fa commanded her staff back to its key size and held her key to the door. She placed it into the keyhole and a blinding light flashed.  
  
"O key of Clow, release. Lock Card, return to your power confined." Strips of white stretched into a red and gold card.  
  
"Kinomoto, the others are probably waiting." The two went their separate ways and soon appeared in front of everyone, receiving rounds of applause. Ying Fa was dressed in a plain white dress with random rags stitched onto the material. There were sleeves there were filled with holes. Her feet were bare and her hair was wrapped in a very dirty white cloth. There were black shades on her face making her eyes appear extra dull. Xiaolang on the other hand was wearing green pants there carried the royal emblem at it's heel. A white shirt that had fancy buttons for its cuffs covered his torso. Over his shirt was a green tailcoat that matched his green pants. He wore a green hat on his head [A/N: like the hat Sakura wore when she was the prince in the sleeping beauty play].  
  
"Daidouji, you're costumes suit the characters perfectly."  
  
"Thank you Kaho."  
  
"Let's get started!"  
  
Everyone got into position and the lights were turned on.  
  
"Once upon a time, a man and woman had a child. They named her Ella. She grew up to be a beautiful child. Unfortunately, her mother died when she was young and her father remarried. The father died soon. Ella was then a beautiful lady, treated as a servant."  
  
Ying Fa skipped onto the stage with Meiling and two other girls.  
  
"Cinderella, you haven't tidied my bed properly yet. Hurry up." Meiling's voice boomed the hall.  
  
The rehearsal went on and Cinderella was treated with more and more hostility.  
  
"One day, the king of the kingdom decided to have a ball so his son could choose a suitable wife."  
  
"Oooh. A ball. Maybe I will be the chosen one." The first stepsister said.  
  
"No, I shall."  
  
"Now girls we should get prepared. The ball is tonight. Cinderella, you go do your stuff."  
  
Another scene played and Ying Fa was the only one on the stage, weeping.  
  
"How I wish I could go to the ball." Ying Fa cried a bit more.  
  
"Why darling you shouldn't cry. I'm here to help you." A silhouette appeared as a light shone onto a white curtain. Ying Fa hurried to behind the curtain.  
  
"Fetch me ……[A/N: I can't remember the things she told Cinderella to fetch so I'll won't write anything.] Soon everything was ready [A/N: the carriage and stuff were in front of the curtains but Cinderella and the fairy weren't] except Ying Fa's clothing. The fairy godmother swished her wand and the lights went out. A puff of smoke appeared from the side that would easily smother the people near the front. When the lights turned on again, Ying Fa was in front of the audience [A/N: there aren't any but students at the moment]. She was now wearing a long baby violet gown with a few pale pink cherry blossoms ironed on. There were no straps but a transparent pale pink silk shawl went around her shoulders. She wore transparent pink slippers that looked like glass on her feet. Her hair was in a bun with strands of curled hair hanging down from the bun [A/N: if you know sailor moon, it's like the way sailor moon has her hair except her bun is at the back of her head and the strands hanging down are curled, like ringlets].  
  
Ying Fa went to the ball and danced with the prince. She lost her shoe and found it again. She accepted the prince's offer to get married.  
  
"Perfect! Just one thing. Confetti!" said Kaho. Confetti rained down from the sky but soon sand replaced it. Kaho moved behind the side curtains.  
  
"Clow…"  
  
"Card…."  
  
The magical devices appeared from their miniature size again and sleep was used, again.  
  
"Little Card, minimize the gust of sand."  
  
"Why little, Kinomoto?"  
  
"I don't like cleaning up." Xiaolang sweat dropped.  
  
"Watery release and dispel."  
  
"God of Water."  
  
The two waves of water soaked the sand.  
  
"Clow…"  
  
"It's the Sand Card."  
  
"Sand Card, return to you power confined. Sand." Sand returned to the card form and landed in the middle of Ying Fa and Xiaolang's hands. Ying Fa gave it to Xiaolang and Xiaolang accepted it.  
  
"One more thing. Time Card, take everyone to the part we were at ten minutes ago but make sure Sand is already captured and doesn't appear again. Release and dispel." Everything turned yellow and everyone played the scene out again from where the prince proposes to Cinderella.  
  
"Your eyes are like deep seas of beauty and you are great yourself. I would like to ask one question. Will you m-m-m-m-m-arry me?"  
  
"Why your highness, definitely."  
  
"It's not 'your highness.' It's Eli [A/N: Sorry. I couldn't think of any other names so I thought that Eli was suitable since Cinderella is called Ella. Sorry.]."  
  
"Eli, I love you."  
  
"Me too, Ella."  
  
Xiaolang reluctantly closed the gap between himself and Ying Fa and before he knew it, their lips were pressed against each other. 'It feels so right. My lips on Ying Fa's. Snap out of it, Xiaolang. It's only your imagination.' The room was then filled with applause.  
  
"Wonderful, you two. You really are perfect for each other," commented Kaho. Ying Fa and Xiaolang glared at each other then at Kaho.  
  
"No need for extremes. That'll conclude our practice. Please take care of your wonderful costumes that Tomoyo has made for each one of us." Everyone departed.  
  
A while later, at the Li mansion, Tomoyo was running around worrying and talking her heart out.  
  
"I can't believe I missed TWO captures today. None of you can feel the agony that is stored within me. I feel so deeply depressed, disappointed, sad and I totally feel like a failure at the thing I do best." Tomoyo ran to and fro.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you can tape the next capture." Ying Fa attempted to comfort her friend. Tomoyo's face brightened up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Cool. Just forget the things I said a moment ago. I feel like an angel that's just been refreshed." Colour rose to her cheeks and everyone laughed except Xiaolang. He was too busy gazing at something auburn.  
  
Author's Note: Hillo ev're1. I don't know if Time can do all that but you just have to think it can. K? Please review. It would be very much appreciated. Thanx. Bye. 


End file.
